


Not As It Seems XXXVIII

by eliniel



Series: Not As It Seems Series [38]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Summer Vacation, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: The Warrior of Light convinces Emet-Selch to go sunbathing with her. Things donotgo as planned.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Not As It Seems Series [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Not As It Seems XXXVIII

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry. This was supposed to be out before The Rising but that didn't happen... XD

“Come on,” I urged, nudging Emet-Selch with my hip, holding one arm out to him, his swimming shorts hanging over it. He stood next to me, lips turned down as he stared out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. “We should take the chance to relax by the seaside and soak up some sun while it’s quiet.”

“It’s  _ hot _ , hero,” he muttered. 

“It’s summer. It’s supposed to be.” I paused. “We’re by the water, though. There’s usually a breeze, right?”

“What  _ pleasure _ is there to be had by just sitting out in the sun?” 

“It’s good for you,” I pointed out. “It’s not healthy to be cooped up inside all the time.”

“Need I remind you that I have gone along with  _ all _ of your whims during this trip?” he huffed. “Besides, I am an  _ Ascian _ , if you’ve forgotten-” 

“An Ascian with a body that is susceptible to sickness.” 

His frown deepened, and when he didn’t respond, I hummed, lifting a finger to my mouth.

“We could take a picnic,” I suggested. 

“And get  _ sand _ in the food?” he shot back. “I think not.” I rolled my eyes, but leaned in front of him, trying to catch his eye. He looked down to me, his gaze following me but not locking with mine, the displeasure clear in his expression.

“You could bring a book and we could read together,” I continued, trying to make the outing I wanted to take more appealing to him. Instead, he clicked his tongue and turned away from me, obstinate until the end. “Or… we could go swimming when we get hot. The water will cool us off.” He pursed his lips. 

“We don’t have to cabin for much longer,” I reminded him. 

“I can extend the contract,” he offered. “We could stay for an indeterminate amount of time and go out again when it’s not  _ as _ warm.” I hummed, but shook my head at his proposition.

“As much as I would enjoy continuing to stay secluded here with you, I want to be back home before The Rising,” I said as my smile drooped, eyes averting to the window again, my gut twisting at the thought.

“Not a fan of the celebration?” He looked over his shoulder, watching me out of the corner of his eye. 

“I  _ usually _ help out with the preparations,” I explained. “But this year I just...wanted a year off, I guess. It’s…” I breathed a humorless laugh, gaze falling to the windowsill. “Not my favorite.” He nodded his head slowly. “Cartenau...and the battle…”

“I understand, hero,” he responded softly, his tense stance relaxing slightly.

“Besides,” I went on, trying to erase the sadness from my voice. “The beach will be packed again soon. The short time between the Faire and the Rising is the  _ best _ time to go since everyone is busy tearing down one and setting up for the other.”

The Ascian inhaled deeply through his nose and I could tell his resolve was waning. I stepped up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, folding them over his stomach. 

“We don’t have to stay very long,” I pleaded again, pressing my chest to his back. 

A moment later, he sighed. 

“Fine, fine,” he quietly relented, laying his hands over mine. A small smile spread across my lips as I buried my face into the material of his shirt, rubbing my cheek along the fabric as I breathed him in. We stood in silence for a few long seconds before he tapped on my arm, coaxing me to release him. 

When I had, he slid the shorts off of my arm and turned towards the bathing room to change. 

“I never was able to deny you anything, was I?” he murmured as he stepped away from me, his voice so quiet I was barely able to discern the words. 

While he was changing, I went into the kitchen to quickly toss together some semblance of lunch. 

When he emerged again and we were ready to leave, I offered him a large woven hat to protect his face from the sun. He scoffed, waving me off with one hand as he reached for the doorknob with the other. I tried again.

“You don’t want-”

“I agreed to go out with you, Warrior of Light,” he began, cutting me off. “I did  _ not _ agree to look ridiculous while doing it.” I hummed my displeasure, but placed the hat on my head instead.

“If you’re sure.” He shrugged his shoulders, then slid the basket I was standing next to into the bend on his elbow and reached for my hand. I grabbed the blanket I’d set on the chair by the front door, then let him pull me outside.

As we headed down the stone walkways, I took in the sight of the water, waves lapping against the sand in a steady, calming rhythm. On the wind, children’s laughter and screams of merriment made their way to us and next to me, I felt Emet-Selch finally begin to relax. One side of my mouth tilted upwards.

I had a feeling that once I had gotten him  _ out _ he would probably enjoy himself.

And he  _ did _ love kids.

When we arrived, he helped me down the stairs that led to the beach. The top layer of the sand was hot due to the sun, so I paused for a moment and dug my feet down into it. I closed my eyes and sighed, my hand sliding from his as I relished the coolness of the earth below. 

When I opened them again, the Ascian stood only a few paces away, a small smile on his lips as he watched. I tilted my head.

“What?”

“You-” He breathed a laugh and shook his head. “You seem to enjoy a great many things, Warrior of Light, no matter how small they are.” He stepped up to me, the crook of his arm held out for me to take. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” I asked as I slid my arm through his.

“It’s a shame, I suppose,” he answered, shoving his other hand into his pocket as we continued walking. He looked down at the sand we were kicking up, locks of his hair falling in front of his eyes as his grin widened. “That it took  _ me _ appearing in your life for you to take advantage of it.”

My eyes widened, lips parting before I averted my eyes to the ground as well. 

“I didn’t…” I pressed my lips together for a moment as my mind attempted to sort the words out. “I guess that...you’re the first person I’ve met who…” I trailed off, coming to a pause as the realization hit. He stopped as well, turning so that he was facing me.

“Who, what, hero?” he inquired, his voice soft. I could feel his eyes on me and I felt the tell-tale heat spreading across my cheeks as I laid my hand over my heart. His fingers found my chin, gently lifting my head until my gaze met his.

He examined my face slowly, patiently waiting for my response.

“You’re the first person to make me  _ want _ to stop and...enjoy life,” I admitted after a moment. “So long as I get to enjoy it  _ with _ you.”

He raised his hand, moving it to cup the side of my face as a fond smile spread across his lips. His thumb stroked along the length of my cheekbone as I laid my hand on top of his, curling my fingers around his as I leaned into his touch. 

“I know that...we aren’t supposed to get along,” I continued, closing my eyes as I nuzzled his palm. “But I’m glad we do. Glad that we could…” I breathed a soft laugh. “ _ Find common ground _ .”

He chuckled and I opened my eyes to look at him again, the amber of his eyes sparkling in the late-morning sun. 

“Thank you,” I breathed.

“Whatever for?”

“Without you,” I began again. “I am afraid that...I would have continued being a slave to duty and...never got to experience  _ this. _ ” 

The Ascian leaned forward then, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. 

When he pulled away, his arm dropped, fingers threading through my own.

“Come on, hero,” he commanded. “Let’s go  _ sunbathe _ .” I grinned and, with a nod, let him lead me towards the ideal resting spot on the beach. 

We found a few other families had taken up residence, though it was, thankfully, not very busy. Adults sat under umbrellas, on top of towels and blankets they had laid out on the sand while their children played in the surf, gathering the wet sand into buckets of various sizes.

From what I could glean from their gleeful conversation was that they were wanting to collaborate and build the best sandcastle  _ ever. _

I smiled as I unfolded the blanket I’d been carrying. I handed one end of it to Emet-Selch as he set the basket on his arm in the sand and together we laid it out on top of the sand. I plucked the basket off the ground and set it on one corner of the cloth as he took a seat in the middle. 

I kicked my sandals off to the side, then knelt next to it and lifted the lid so that I could start unpacking what I’d prepared, laying various covered dishes and a lidded pitcher of fruit juice on the surface of the blanket. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he raised a brow and one side of my mouth tugged further upward as I shrugged. 

“I know you said you didn’t want to bring food,” I began, reaching in again to pull out plates and utensils. “But I wanted to bring  _ something _ since we haven’t had lunch yet.”

“Oh? And what did you make?”

“Nothing special,” I replied, spinning on my knees. I leaned over to pull the lids off of the containers. “I didn’t have very much time so I just threw some cold sandwiches together. Along with the leftover popoto salad from yesterday.”

“No dessert?” he teased me. “How unlike you, Warrior of Light.” I huffed a laugh, twisting back to the basket.

“Ah,” I started. “Me thinks you have been too hasty in your assumptions,  _ Ascian _ .” I looked back at him as I pulled out the final bowl. I held it up, shaking it with a coy smile. 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“Mmm…,” I hummed, putting a finger to my lips in mock thought. “I  _ shouldn’t _ …They were supposed to be a surprise, but...” 

I lifted the top to peer inside, the expression on my face softening. With a content sigh, I set it on the ground and plucked a large rolanberry out of it. It was covered in chocolate, accented with small edible pearls and other tiny, brightly colored shapes made of sugar. 

I showed it to him and watched as his eyes brightened.

“I went out early this morning while you were still asleep to find the best ones I could,” I told him, sheepishly. “And dipped them while I was making breakfast.” He grinned, leaning towards me, arm stretching out for the fruit.

“It looks-”

“Ah!” I pulled my arm back, out of his reach and he raised a brow again. “These are for  _ after _ lunch.” I shook my head with faux exasperation as I went to place it back into the bowl.

Before I could, however, he quickly gripped my waist and pulled me back into him with a chuckle.

“Hey!” I whined as I came to a stop between his legs, the blanket beginning to bunch under us. “We  _ will _ get sand in the food if you aren’t careful!”

He clicked his tongue in mock annoyance as he released my waist, one hand catching my wrist. He raised my hand to his lips and slid the rolanberry into his mouth, the hardened coating crunching as he bit into it. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held it in place. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him, a renewed fire spreading across my cheeks as he closed his lips around my fingers, tongue flicking against the tips, cleaning them of the partially melted chocolate that had clung to my skin.

When he had finished, he examined my expression, a smirk sliding onto his face. 

“How easily flustered you are, my beloved hero.” 

My mouth snapped shut with his words and I puffed out my cheeks in indignation, roughly jerking my wrist out of his grasp, and turned so that my back was to him. I sat up straight as I crossed my arms over my chest, a pout on my lips.

“Well, if you’re going to make fun of me, I’ll just sit-” 

He laughed again and I felt the blanket move.

And then  _ I  _ was moving-

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into his lap and holding me firmly so that I was unable to struggle as he began nuzzling the crook of my neck with his nose and laying the barest of kisses on my skin.

“Perhaps,” he breathed against me causing a shiver to run up my spine, a quiet whimper escaping me. “ _ That _ is something  _ I _ enjoy.”

I huffed and released a histrionic sigh, though I was unable to keep the smile from my lips as I rolled my eyes, relaxing in his embrace. 

“Alright, alright,” I admonished with a giggle in my voice as he made his way up my neck, lightly nipping at my earlobe. I shrugged my shoulders up on instinct, waving my hand in his face. “Stop that. Let’s eat.”

With a breath of a laugh, his arms loosened around me, allowing me to sit up again and begin serving our lunch.

When the platters were emptied of food, I sighed, slumping back into Emet-Selch, my head in his lap, the straw hat on my head knocking askew.

“That was good,” I said, removing it entirely and placing it on the blanket next to us. He breathed a laugh, loosely wrapping his arms around my neck, laying his hands on my chest.

“Indeed, it was,” he admitted and I looked up at him with a grin, raising my hands to take his, wrapping my fingers around them. He squeezed them as he peered down at me with a soft smile gracing his lips. He leaned over further, catching my lips in a slow, tender kiss. With a soft hum, he pulled back again, sitting back on his hands, lifting his gaze towards the water, eyes sliding across the horizon before landing on the children, still attempting to build their castle.

He cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully.

“What is it?”

I followed his finger as he lifted an arm to point to them.

“They won’t get anywhere doing it like that,” he replied. 

“Oh? Since when are you the expert on sandcastles?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Basic physics, hero.” I raised a brow, looking back over to the kids. “The laws of gravity, for example…”

We watched as one of the towers they had been working on fell, crumbling into a pile of sand, followed by a cacophony of groans. He chuckled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the tip of my nose before nudging me to sit up again. 

With a quiet groan, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to the group. 

“Would you all like some advice?” he asked loudly, making himself heard over their chatter as he placed his hands on his hips. They looked up at him in surprise, all conversation ceasing. 

I shook my head as I laughed to myself, then crawled back to the basket to fish out the towels I had brought in case we decided to take a dip in the water, and a book I’d placed at the very bottom, then set our used tableware back inside.

When the blanket had been cleared, I put my hat back on my head and laid down on my stomach. I flipped the book open and began to read, occasionally looking up to check on my Ascian, who seemed to be having a perfectly grand time.

The kids sat patiently, listening intently, as he explained why their last sandcastle refused to hold. 

And when they began building a new one under his careful eye, he got down on his knees  _ in the sand _ to help, a wide smile on his face. 

A while later, I’d grown bored of reading. In truth, I had not expected us to stay out very long, and so I neglected to bring more to do. 

But Emet-Selch seemed to be content to stay, and so I flipped over on my back. I used the towels as a pillow and laid my hat over my face and chest to block out the sun, then rested my hands behind my head and began to doze.

Sometime later, however, I jolted awake to the sound of his voice calling me. I wasn’t sure how long I’d been out for, but I sat up, the hat tumbling to the ground as I attempted to blink the haze of sleep out of my eyes. 

My brow furrowed from the light and I lifted my hand to shield my eyes as I peered out, looking for the Ascian.

What I found was a sandcastle taller than  _ me _ . 

I stood and made my way over to the children, who were standing around, beaming with pride at their creation. 

“Wow,” I said as I circled around to the front, examining each tower and sculpted balcony- even a mote and drawbridge before coming to a stop next to Emet-Selch. “How long was I asleep?”

He hummed as his arm snaked around me, pulling me into his side. I raised a brow. 

His skin felt...warmer than usual. 

“Quite a while, I’d say,” he replied.

When I looked up at him, my eyes widened.

“Seven hells,” I gasped, stepping out of his grasp, one hand flying to my mouth in surprise.

His face was  _ red _ . 

He glanced away from the castle and down to me, both brows raised in inquiry.

“You-your face!” My eyes scanned the rest of his upper body as well- shoulders, arms, chest. All of it had been sunburnt. He looked down, following my gaze, inspecting his skin. “Doesn’t-doesn’t that  _ hurt _ ?”

He raised his eyes to mine again and shrugged.

“I suppose it burns a little.”

I huffed a humorless laugh.

“ _ A little _ ? Have you  _ never _ been burned before?” He raised a hand to his chin as he hummed thoughtfully.

“Not that I can recall.” I shot him a look, crossing my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes. “Many of my lifetimes have been spent as a spoiled, pampered royal, hero. Even as Solus on the frontlines, I was nearly always either in full soldier regalia or in a strategy tent.”

I heaved a sigh and looked towards the children, who were still marvelling at their work. 

“Well, we should head back before it gets any worse.”

With a nod, he turned back to the kids to bid his goodbyes. I walked back to the blanket to start packing up the rest of our things. A moment later, there was a chorus of whines. He laughed as they crowded around him, begging him to stay just a while longer. 

Despite myself, I could not keep the smile from my face as I folded the blanket and laid it over my arm, then bent down to get the basket. 

When I was ready to go, I spun back around to find him heading towards me, waving back to them before huffing a laugh and twisting back to face forward, running the same hand through his hair. 

I sighed through my nose, shaking my head as I watched him, noting the vibrance of his skin once more. 

Twelve, it was so red it may as well be glowing. 

We made our way back to the house and once we’d arrived, I paused in the foyer as I caught my reflection in the mirror that hung over a small, decorative table.

I twisted around, examining my own body. Even though I had used the hat as protection, there was a certain pink to my cheeks that was not usually there, and on my shoulders, too, that spread down my chest into a darker, redder hue, stopping at the waistband of my shorts. My thighs too-

I frowned, humming my distaste.

My back, thankfully, was not  _ awful _ since I had slept face-up, but it still had  _ some _ color...

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he passed me, sliding the blanket off my arm so that he could put it away. 

“We’re going to be in for quite a night, I think.”

Over the course of the next few hours, Emet-Selch learned  _ exactly _ what being sunburnt entailed, and he was exceedingly unhappy about it.

I kept myself busy, however, and when the sun had sunk below the horizon, I opened the window in our bedroom to let the cool breeze in, and took a seat at the day table next to it to continue reading my book.

After soaking himself in a cold bath, he wandered into the room, looking absolutely miserable. He slumped into the second chair with a sigh, limply leaning against the back as he gazed out at the stars. 

Eventually, he groaned, and then I heard a  _ thud _ . 

I lifted my head from my book and peered across the table at him. The Ascian had leaned forward in his seat, his forehead pressed against the glass surface of the table.

“What?” I asked, looking back down at the place I had left off of.

“It hurts, hero,” he muttered. “How, in Zodiark’s name, did you manage not to get burned as badly?” I hummed with a shrug, turning the page. 

“I tend to be out of doors often. Perhaps I don’t burn as easily. I was also wearing a hat.” 

He moaned again and it took everything in me to keep from laughing at the theatricality of it all.

“That is not to say I am not in pain,” I continued. “I most certainly am.”

“And?”

“Unlike you, I am attempting to draw my thoughts away from it.” 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and sat back up, then leaned back against the chair and hissed when his skin came into contact with the metal. 

“Surely you can do  _ something _ to ease the pain, like you did with my wrist and my side,” I insisted.

“Healing and binding are  _ very _ different,” he replied. “Binding an injury is easy, all I have to do is hold it in place. With your side, I bound the skin together long enough to stitch it together.  _ This _ would require healing, which is…” He paused, jaw ticking.

“Not something you can do,” I finished for him.

“Regrettably,” he muttered. I chuckled. 

“I suppose you will just have to live with it, then.” He clicked his tongue.

“This is the  _ last _ time I let you choose our outing.”

“I  _ did _ offer you a hat,” I reminded him.

“You could have  _ warned me _ this would have been the result”

“So I am to be your mother now as well?” I scoffed, roughly closing my book. “Would you have even listened?” When he didn’t answer, I shook my head as I huffed an angry laugh. I stood from my seat, then, the legs scraping on the wooden floor. 

“I’m going to get a drink,” I announced, setting the book down onto the table with a sigh, trying to calm my frustration. “Do you need anything?”

An olive branch. 

“Something to numb the pain would be nice,” he bit out. I clenched my jaw.

“If you’re going to continue to complain like a child, why don’t you do us both a favor and just go get a new body?”

Silence fell between us for long moments, and I thought I had offended him.

I blew out a long exhale, forcing the tension in my muscles to ease. 

“I’m sorry,” I sighed. “I didn’t mean-”

“What a marvelous idea, Warrior of Light,” he said suddenly, shooting out of his chair. I took a step back in surprise, mouth dropping open. “Though, I am unsure how  _ I _ did not think of this before.”

“I-”

“I shall return momentarily.”

“Wait-”

I blinked and he was  _ gone _ . 

What had just-

I hadn’t meant that-

There was a hum behind me moments later and I spun around to see him reappear in a cloud of purple and black smoke, wearing Solus’ full regalia, overcoat and all.

“Y-you-,” I stuttered, unable to form a full sentence, the panic pumping in my veins. “What did you-  _ Who _ did you-”

He’d just- He’d gone and just taken over someone-

I could  _ feel _ the horrified expression fall into place.

He looked up at me as he began sliding the gloves off of his hands, followed by the leather coat. He raised a brow as he examined my face, then furrowed in in confusion. A moment later a realization hit him and he breathed a laugh.

“Oh my dear hero,” he chuckled, taking a step towards me and I tensed. He tossed the gloves and coat on the table behind me and gently placed a hand on my neck in an attempt to comfort me. I flinched, hissing in pain as his palm made contact with my skin, the sensation causing my already raw skin to burn. His smile faltered and he quickly removed his hand. 

“You have nothing to fear,” he insisted softly, lowering his hand to his side. “This is merely a  _ clone _ .”

A clone. Right. Gaius had mentioned such a facility existed in Garlemald. 

I blew a breath out my mouth, cheeks puffing out as I did, nodding my understanding. My shoulders slumped as my body relaxed.

“Okay,” I breathed. “Alright.” He nodded in return and I pursed my lips, crossing my arms over my chest as he busied himself with unbuttoning his long tunic. “But this is hardly fair.”

“Hm?” 

“Well, I can’t just go and get myself a new body,” I shot at him, leaning heavily on one leg so my hip jutted out. “Now I’m the only one in pain.”

“Ah, yes,” he said, that infuriating smirk easily spreading across his lips. He slid the tunic off of his shoulders and let it flutter to the floor, then reached around me again, his hand delving into the lapel pocket of his coat. I stepped out of the way, watching with a raised brow.

When he pulled his arm back, there was a small metal tin in his hand. 

“Me thinks you were too hasty in your assumptions,  _ Warrior of Light _ ,” he teased, using my own words against me as he held it up for me to see. I squinted, leaning in to read the label, but was unable to recognize the language. I tilted my head in confusion.

“What is it?” I asked him as I straightened again. He chuckled quietly and popped the lid off so I could see inside. 

A lotion of some kind?

Its scent wafted over to me- a mix of mint, aloe, and...something else I was unable to place.

“It’s a rub,” he explained, setting the top of the tin onto the table. “For those with burn injuries. It was infused with ice and healing magic.”

My lips parted in surprise. He let me lift it from his hand to take a closer look. I dipped my finger inside the tin, feeling the tingle of aether coursing through it. 

“Is it from another shard?” He hummed his affirmation and a smile spread across my lips. “And you went all the way there in a matter of seconds to get this for me?”

“To be fair, I did not obtain it  _ legally _ ,” he chuckled. “Simply reached my hand through the portal and…” He mimicked plucking the salve from where it sat in another world, taking it from my hands again. “But do not think I would leave my  _ poor _ hero to suffer needlessly.”

He motioned with his head towards the bed and my grin widened as I spun on my heel, pulling my shirt over my head, then got into bed, lying face-down on my pillow so he could start with my back. 

The mattress dipped with his weight, and I felt his legs straddle me. 

“This will be cold,” he warned. I nodded my understanding.

And the moment the salve touched my skin, I sucked in a sharp breath.

_ Gods, _ that felt…

He spread it across my shoulders, rubbing it in with his thumbs, then placed his hands on either side of my head as he leaned over me, blowing a cold breath across the area. 

A breathy moan slipped from me, a shiver running up my spine. 

“How does it feel?”

“ _ Amazing _ ,” I sighed, closing my eyes. He hummed again.

“Just remember, hero, our next outing will be  _ my _ choice,” the Ascian said, amusement in his voice at my reaction. 

And with how  _ good _ his hands felt on my back as he rubbed the balm in, the healing magic infused within spreading across my skin, I couldn’t find it within myself to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Crystal for the idea of using his clones!


End file.
